The Reason
by The Bedroom Writer
Summary: Robin tells Marian the truth about why he is going to the Holy Lands...and its not wat you think..this is my first Fan Fiction...so please read and review and any tips that you have would be great! happy reading!


Robin walks into Knighting Hall, and is greeted by Lord Edward.

Edward: Robin dear lad welcome. I take it that you're here to see Marian?

Robin: Yes sir.

Edward gives him a knowing look

Robin: I take it that you know of my departure?

Edward: Yes your father has informed us of it.

Robin looks worried

Robin: Us?

Edward: Marian overheard.

Robin hangs his head.

Robin: I had wished to tell her myself. May I see her?

Edward: Yes you may, she's in her room.

Robin goes to walk up the stairs, but Edward specks

Edward: Robin, I'd watch what you say.

Robin: Yes Sir.

Robin leaves, Edward watches him leave with interest.

Robin walks up a hallway towards a door at the end, when Robin reaches it he knocks.

Marian: Not now Father I'm…not descent.

Robin: Is that meant to turn me away.

Robin laughs at his own joke. In the room Marian is on her bed sewing, when she hears that it Robin she jumps off the bed and walks to the door, during this scene they talk though the door.

Marian: Go away Robin I don't want to talk to you!

Robin: Oh someone's not happy today.

Marian: You know why in not happy Robin, Now go away!

Robin: Marian I need to talk to you…

Marian: There's nothing to talk about! You're leaving that's it!

Robin hangs his head and leans on the door.

Robin: Marian please open up.

Marian doesn't know weather to follow her heart or her head, she hits the door, and Robin jumps back.

Robin: Well then…Marian pleases…

Robin waits, Marian doesn't open up, and he leans against the door again, In Marian room she leans against the door in the same way as Robin (A perfect match). A tear runs down Marian's face she wipes it away steps away from the door wipes the rest of her face and opens the door, Robin's standing there looking at Marian. Robin see's that Marian's crying Robin goes to wipe way a new tear that just fell, Marian moves her head so that Robin can't reach. Robin puts his hand down.

Robin: My I come in?

Marian doesn't answer just steps aside and Lets Robin pass.

Robin: How are you?

Marian: I'm fine Robin, why wouldn't I be?

Robin: Because I'm…

Marian interrupts Robin.

Marian: Because you're going to war.

Robin: Yes. The reason that I came here today was to explain why I'm going.

Marian looks at him. Robin continues.

Robin: I'm going so that…

Marian interrupts him again.

Marina: So that you can get Respect? Money? Land? Status?. Tell me Robin because I don't know why a man would travel 1000's of miles to fight and kill in a war that England has nothing to do will. It's Rome's war, Pope Gregory's war. Not England's and not Robin Hood's war.

Robin: That's not why I'm going, I'm going so that I can prove myself!

Marian: Prove yourself?! To who? Me?

Marian walks over to Robin and cups his face in her hands.

Marian: You don't have to prove yourself to me, and if that's why your going then I ask you not, I can't lose you.

Robin: I'm not proving myself to you, cause I now that I don't have to.

Marian: Then who are you trying to prove yourself to then?

Robin moves away from Marian, Marian's hands fall beside her. Marian walks after him. And grabs Robin's arms.

Marian: Robin talk to me. I need to understand why you're leaving? Why you're leaving me?

Robin turns around and looks into Marian's eyes.

Robin: I'm not leaving you; you've seen the way that the other Lords look at me in court, like I'm not good enough to take over Locksley from my father, so I have to show them that I am just as strong as my father.

Marian: I can't talk you out of going can I?

Robin: No.

Marian: I didn't think so; just promise me that you'll come home safe.

Robin: I'll try but its war. There will be injuries.

Marian: Robin…

Marina starts crying, Robin holds her close, after a while Robin specks.

Robin: Marian, will you marry me?

Marian lets go of Robin and looks up at Robin as if trying to deicide.

Marian: Yes. Yes I will marry you.

Robin and Marian hug.


End file.
